We are (canción de Hollywood Undead)
We are '''es una canción lanzada el 29 de Octubre de 2012 por el grupo Hollywood Undead. Letra '''Danny (Chorus) We are we are we are made from broken hearts we are we are we are broken from the start our hearts our hearts are beating in the dark cuz we are we are we are built from broken parts J3T If you can lose it all then welcome to broadway Silicone dreams and your name on the market and i can hold it up but i hold it up hardly my time here in hell but its gettin real cozy and all you sick in the pyramid of the lonely (?) and all you overdosed in your mounds of cocaine every step another step your walkin on my dreams every breath with every breath your breathin what i breathe i have watched a long time but now i watch the rest go married to the devil in the city of angels so go all you wicked tell the world of the empty that nobodies a narc so babe dont upset me Im knockin on your door nope, nobody sent me just checkin on you bitches like im checkin on said dreams so put your hands up lordie go get some (?) you can see God when i take my mask of (Chorus) J-Dog Revenge is your best friend your running with questions beating down the door is the face of rejection and once again it's a tragedy ending we never wanted more we never needed to bust in now who gives a fuck about a kid with a dream? cuz stories arent told about the ones unseen with a squint in his eye middle finger to the sky a crooked smile on his face he doesnt think he can die so grab a quick zanax cuz we aint strong we cry and also a bottle of jack cuz we die inside so when your lookin inside watcha see now? with the mistakes you made we watch you bleed out We in a life where its kill or lose thats called PRIDE mothafucka til you hear the truth from under the street through the gun of our youth just cry mothafucka yea im talkin to you! (Chorus) J-Dog For the city of angels! and confess to the devil! is there no one to save us? through my eyes you see the world that you gave us! For the city of angels! and confess to the devil! is there no one to save us? through my eyes you see the world that you gave us! We are we are we are built from broken parts we are we are we are broken from the start our hearts our hearts are beating in the dark cuz we are we are we are built from broken parts We are we are we are built from broken parts (FOR THE CITY OF ANGELS) we are we are we are broken from the start (AND CONFESS TO THE DEVIL) our hearts our hearts are beating in the dark (IS THERE NO ONE TO SAVE US?) cuz we are we are we are built from broken parts (LOOK THROUGH MY EYES AND SEE THE WORLD THAT YOU GAVE US!) Categoría:Canciones en inglés